When the game of golf is played, the player strikes the ball in order to move it, by driving it with a tool called a golf club, which is constituted by a shaft comprising a head at its lower end, while its upper end is equipped with a handle, commonly called a "grip."
To play golf, the player has a certain number of clubs, each different from the other. At the outset, the player uses a club called a "wood," while succeeding strokes are played using a club called an "iron." This name derives from the fact that the heads of the irons have always been made of a steel mass.
Each manufacturer gives its products a specific shape, while adhering to a certain number of rules required for official sanctioning of these clubs in competition. Accordingly, certain dimensions, slopes, and weights are officially required, while a large number of other parameters can be freely determined. For this reason, there exists a considerable diversity of products incorporating totally different designs.
Clubs currently being marketed have heads which appear to be satisfactory solely by virtue of their aesthetics, an aspect to which manufacturers have devoted particular care. However, during use the player very quickly understands that they pose a number of difficulties. For example, their low "forgiveness" level and the unpleasant sensation felt by the player on impact will be noted. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,321 describes a golf club head with a complex structure of the type in which the metal blade is covered by, and, more precisely, enclosed in, a jacket made of a composite material.